powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Construction
The power to create bladed weapons. Variation of Weapon Creation. Also Called * Blade Generation * Sword Construction/Creation Capabilities User can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Applications * Cutting * Death Inducement * Impale * Matter Creation/Energy Generation * Pain Inducement Variations * Absorption Blade Construction * Adaptive Blade Construction * Cosmic Blade Construction * Demonic Blade Construction * Digital Blade Construction * Dimensional Blade Construction * Divine Blade Construction * Draconic Blade Construction * Elemental Blade Construction * Emotion Blade Construction * Ergokinetic Blade Construction * Gravitational Blade Construction * Healing Blade Construction * Knife Creation * Lunar Blade Construction * Magical Blade Construction * Mechanical Blade Construction * Nothingness Blade Construction * Organic Blade Construction * Planetary Blade Construction * Psychic Blade Construction * Radiation Blade Construction * Serqekinetic Blade Construction * Spatial Blade Construction * Spiritual Blade Construction * Stellar Blade Construction ** Solar Blade Construction * Temporal Blade Construction Associations * Blade Manipulation * Blade Retraction * Constructs Creation * Dagger Proficiency * Enhanced Axemanship * Enhanced Clawmanship * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency * Enhanced Sawmanship * Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship * Knife Manipulation * Scythe Proficiency * Sword Beam Emission * Sword Manipulation * Weapon Creation Limitations * Durability of the weapons may depend on the user's will. * How long the blade lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent. Known Users Gallery File:Misaka_Mikoto_Iron_Sand.jpg|Mikoto creating a very sharp sword out of iron sand for bending and extending to her will. File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed can create a blade of alterable length and visibility out of his ki. File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya (Bleach) using Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to compress the blade shards into very sharp swords. File:Tsunzakigarasu.gif|Jirōbō Ikkanzaka (Bleach) using Tsunzakigarasu to create countless flying shuriken blades that he can recreate if destroyed. File:Suzumushi_Nishiki_Benihikō.gif|Kaname's (Bleach) Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō generates hundreds of blades that rain down for massive destruction. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Ginjō (Bleach) using his Fullbring to create his Cross of Scaffold broadsword out of a satire pendant. File:Book_of_the_End.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) using his Fullbring to create his Book of the End sword out of a bookmark. File:Baishin's_Bankai.png|Baishin (Bleach) shooting out a massive barrage of swords from his arms. File:BladeGeyser.jpg|War using Blade Geyser to summon blades from the ground. File:Ginger's_Sword_Attack.png|Ginger forming dual scimitars out of his forearm bones. File:Nicky's_Sword_Attack.png|Nicky forming a longsword from his leg bone. File:Dabura_Sword.png|Dabra magically materializes his Darkness Sword out of thin air, sharp and can be encased in fire. File:Janemba_Dimension_Sword.png|Janemba creating a sword from an ogre's club, and can also warp a spike into an extending spear. File:Dance_of_the_Camellia.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) can form his bones into various blades, such as a short sword from his shoulder for close quarter combat... File:Dance_of_the_Seedling_Fern.jpg|...to a growing massive and tall forest of bone blades from the ground in order to indiscriminately slaughter all his enemies. File:Chakra_Disruption_Blades.png|A Rinnegan (Naruto) possessor can manifest chakra into physical blades from anywhere on the body. File:Skarmory.png|Skarmory's (Pokémon) blade-like feathers shed and regrow, and are used as swords. File:Myouun_Hirohiko_Kabane.jpg|Myōun can generate various blades out of nowhere and manipulate their movements. File:Chajiru Saifodon.jpg|Whenever Tia (Zatch Bell!) cast the Chajiru Saifodon spell, she creates a powerful sword. Ragyuuru Rosudo.png|Many of Rodeaux’s (Zatch Bell!) spells turn his wings into bladed weapons. God_Blade.png|Junas (Psyren) Is an able to manipulate his PSI to generate a dense but fragile blade. Fist of the Dark Sword.gif|Maloney Oni (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) has mastered the Shadow Fist of the Dark Sword allowing him to create blades of different shapes and sizes. Mess.GIF|The Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel allows the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) to transform their hands into blades. Babbo Version 1B - Dagger À.png|Babbo Version 1 - Dagger ÄRM allows Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) to turn his hand into a dagger. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries